


Silence

by HiddenViolet



Series: Feeding and Fluff [6]
Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Cuddling, Fluff, Gen, Protectiveness, protective tyr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet
Summary: Tyr's neverending mission to make sure Harper stays alive.
Relationships: Tyr Anasazi & Seamus Harper
Series: Feeding and Fluff [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1019679
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Callie_Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Cat/gifts).



> This is gifted to the lovely Callie_Cat, whose kind words and comments inspired me to write in this fandom again.

Tyr held the can of Sparky Cola above his head and watched as Harper attempted to reclaim his health ruining stimulant. It was mildly amusing to watch him jump for it.

“I said no. Whether or not you believe it to be true, you need to sleep. I will not stand here and allow you to marinate your brain with this vile liquid. Especially since that brain is usually the only thing standing between Dylan and annihilating all of us in a sacrificing, insane scheme!”

“Yes, and that brain is currently very far behind in all of the repairs because we keep getting involved in firefights, we’re not ready for. If we were to be attacked in the next 8 hours, we would be totally unprepared. I need to finish this. Now give that back.”

Harper jumped and aimed for the can but Tyr had both height and reach on his side. Tyr placed a firm hand on his neck and steered him towards the door. Harper attempted to turn around and swat him.

“Bed, now. I mean it. We are not going to be attacked in the next 8 hours. I will make sure of it. If we have to turn tail and run, we will not be attacked. Bed.”

“Oh? And what are you going to do if I say no? hmm, if I just go to my room all quiet-like and then not sleep.”

“Little professor, believe me when I say this, I am not above drugging you to sleep. Although it isn’t as good for you as regular sleep, it would be a definite improvement. So, unless you want to spend the next years of your life in a paranoia induced haze, always checking everything for sleeping medication, you will go to bed. Am I making myself clear?”

“All right, all right. Sheesh. A man can’t work in peace around this place.”

Tyr delivered a sharp pinch to his side and Harper yelped. Somewhere along the way to their quarters, Tyr would ditch the Sparky Cola. Harper wasn’t worried though. He’d find it later, he always did.

Tyr was very serious about his conviction of getting Harper into bed. He walked them down the long corridors of the Andromeda to where Harper’s quarters were. Then he had the nerve to escort him inside the room.

Tyr cast an unamused look around the quarters. His own was a temple to self-improvement. Books on all subjects, exercise equipment, instruction manuals, and a few personal items. Harper’s in contrast was a temple to work. The area was filled with tools and half-finished projects.

He wasn’t surprised to see that there were few personal items. Except for Dylan, the entirety of the crew was from meager means. They had little disposable income to spend on useless items. Even if they did have the money, their rough backgrounds made them all too pragmatic for such nonsense.

Tyr watched as Harper cleaned off the bed. It seemed to be where he stored his instruction manuals and pads. He glanced around, knowing that this set of quarters, as of all of their quarters, had bookshelves. Tyr wanted to be surprised that his bookshelves were packed full of books, manuals, and pads, but he wasn’t. He imagined that what little space Harper had the Eureka Maru was also filled with more of the same. Harper was a genius but even he worked best from manuals and books.

“What are the ones on your bed for?”

Harper glanced up from where he was stacking them in specific piles on the floor and shrugged. “Those are the ones that I am currently using.” He then gestured to a stack. “This is for repairs on the hardware of Andromeda. That one’s software and that one’s for the side projects that Dylan assigns me.”

Tyr narrowed his eyes and Harper rolled his. “Don’t worry, he’s not overworking me. Some of these are rated so low on the priority list that I probably should just put them away. I like to have all of them out in case I get a chance to work on them.”

Tyr shrugged a little. A few months ago, he and Dylan had a chat about Harper’s workload and he had put a fine point on not letting him overwork himself.

“Alright, into bed.”

Harper moved to do so and then stopped. He glanced sideways at Tyr and hesitated. “Can we do, you know, the thing?”

It was Tyr’s turn to roll his eyes but he gestured towards the bed and then started to remove his armor. Harper gave a mental cheer and stripped out of his cargo pants and Hawaiian shirt. Once they were suitably dressed down the two of them crawled into bed together.

Harper turned and laid his head on Tyr’s chest, listening to his strong heartbeat. He sighed, not realizing just how tired he was until he was here. Tyr placed a hand gently on the back of his neck, applying just enough pressure to help relieve the ever-present headache.

They didn’t speak. They never spoke. This agreement, this situation, was better without any words to make matters confusing. Without trying to explain feelings that defied explanation.

If he could and wanted to, Harper might say that Tyr was the safety he had never had. The feeling of being held in a mother’s arms knowing that everything was going to be alright. Something he had no recollection of with his twisted and horrible childhood on Earth.

If he could and wanted to, Tyr might say that Harper was the family he had lost. The feeling of being surrounded by people who didn’t care about power or influence or what you could do for them. Something that he thought after what happened on his homeworld, he would never feel again.

They didn’t though. They didn’t speak of any of the thoughts or feelings that occurred to them. If they did it might have muddled the waters. Saying things they didn’t mean or the other interrupting it incorrectly.

They just laid there in the silence, and for a few moments, they would have what they so desperately needed out of life.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudos if you liked it. Leave a request if there is anything you would like to see me write.


End file.
